


某脑洞的某片段

by orphan_account



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 穿越的三井寿发现这个世界的水户洋平喜欢这个世界的三井寿，但似乎又不是这么回事
Relationships: 洋三, 洋三？





	某脑洞的某片段

“它一点也不像我。”三井寿摇了摇脑袋，很好，它还在脖子上。  
“是吗？”水户洋平，——这个世界的“水户洋平”笑了笑说，“我觉得她完全是三井学长的复制品。”  
水户看着三井，说得很自信，不容辩驳。三井总觉得他有句话没说出来——“你可不是三井寿啊。”  
即便如此，你也应该尊重我的意见，三井在心中腹诽。据他观察，这个世界虽然人物关系不同，性格似乎也有所差别，但是从外表来看，这边的和自己那边的并没有什么区别，并且他在聚会播放的录像中看到过那个“三井寿”，除了球技比自己高超（这可真是让他痛苦的认识），其他的，连同小动作都和自己一模一样。而眼前的这个，所谓的三井寿的复制品，水户自制的女朋友，三井寿怎么都觉得自己如果是女人肯定不会是这种模样。  
“它看上去就像……”，三井突然冒出一个念头，几个人的混合体。”  
“是吗？”水户一点也不觉得羞耻，“也许我在思考她的时候混入了一些杂念。”  
这可真是让三井丧气，三井闷闷不乐地说：“我以为你喜欢他。”  
水户立刻回答：“我当然喜欢他。”  
“……你刚才说混入了杂念。”  
“有什么奇怪吗？”水户回答得理所当然，“那边的三井学长，你就没有在喜欢谁的时候对别人也有好感吗？爱情，亲情，你也有不想辜负的朋友吧。”  
三井被噎住说不出话来。他只好继续闷闷不乐：“我又没有恋爱过。”  
“那就这么说吧。”水户耐心地解释，“吃饱了也要喝水，也要呼吸不是吗？就算只是吃饭，也要考虑营养的均衡。”  
三井一时想不到该如何反驳，半天憋出一句话：“……他会不高兴的啊。”  
水户摇头：“三井学长他没有像你这样喜欢我。”  
水户的话听起来很难过，三井只好承认：“嗯，你是真的喜欢他。”

水户给三井介绍了其他的工场，都是闻所未闻见所未见，但没有一个让三井联想到自己能够回到原来的世界。


End file.
